This invention generally relates to a packing element for use in mass transfer applications within a chemical processing apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of this invention are concerned with a plurality of packing elements that are randomly oriented in a vessel in which two fluids are made to contact each other to facilitate a desired mass transfer interaction. Mass transfer packing elements are used in chemical plants to facilitate processes such as decomposition, absorption, distillation and scrubbing of chemicals.
Examples of packing elements for use in mass transfer applications are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,423; U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,143 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,915.